1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for administrating a toxic fluid, comprising an infusion device for connection to an infusion bag, which infusion device is provided with an insertion portion for connecting the bag, and an infusion chamber for dosing a fluid flow via a flow duct in the insertion portion from the bag to an outlet arranged on the chamber, which insertion portion also comprises a ventilating duct which extends between the bag and the outside of the infusion device and ends in a connection arranged on the side of the infusion device for supplying the fluid to be administrated.
In medical care highly toxic fluids, e.g. cytotoxic drugs or antiviral antibiotics, are dealt with. Each discharge of such fluids entails health hazards for staff and patients. Protective equipment should always be used when handling such fluids, e.g. fume cupboards, protective gloves and garments.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system with penetrable double membranes is disclosed in SE-B-434,700, which system facilitates preparation and administration of a toxic fluid without it coming into contact with breathable air. However, there are still drawbacks when administrating to a patient via infusion, whereby an injector connected to the conical connection of an infusion bag of standard type under certain circumstances could come loose. In such a case are both membranes penetrated, so that discharge to breathable air can take place.
The purpose of the present invention is to accomplish an injector connection for supplying drugs to an infusion bag of standard type, which connection eliminates the risk of the drug coming in contact with breathable air.
This is accomplished according to the invention by the connection being provided with at least one membrane, which is air tight and penetrable by an injection needle.